


Uncomfortable

by SuperEllen



Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Day 5, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Road Trips, Uncomfortable Sleeping Solutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: After graduating high school, before their plans for the future can make them part ways, Kuroo and Bokuto decide to take a road trip around Japan in order to enjoy each other’s company the best they can.Day 5: Roadtrip/travel
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo week continues, and here we have the fifth day. For each day of the week, I decided to use one of the two prompts for the day AND the dialogue prompt, that I put inside each fic to work alongside the theme prompt. Therefore each fic is basically written on a double prompt.
> 
> Day five prompts: ~~Mutual pining~~ | Roadtrip/travel  
> Dialogue prompt: "I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and didn't wanna wake you"
> 
> Please be reminded that English is not my first language, so it you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll amend them; there’s always a limit to the editing I can do on my own.
> 
> I’m not exactly sure where I was trying to go with this fic, so I guess it has kind of no plot at all. I just hope you’ll enjoy it anyway

High school graduation was getting closer and closer, and Kuroo was starting to feel the pressure of it biting at his neck. He wasn't sure that he was ready to start the rest of his life, even though he had a pretty precise idea of what he wanted to do with his future. And, most of all, who he wanted to spend it with.

Kuroo and Bokuto had been a couple since the end of their second year of high school. Being in different schools, they couldn't be together all the time, but they still managed to find a lot of time to spend together anyway. And they still had training camps, as well as hanging out after school and during the weekends whenever they didn't have volleyball practice. Their friends and families knew about their relationship and everyone was incredibly supportive, something that Kuroo loved. Because he didn't know what he would have done if someone had tried to keep him away from his boyfriend.

The problem with graduation approaching fast, however, was exactly that: Kuroo and Bokuto weren't going to be able to be together anymore. Sure, they were never going to stop being a couple, but they were going to start two very different lives after the end of high school, meaning that there was no way to know how often they could manage to see each other after graduation. Kuroo was staying in Tokyo, starting college and taking the first few steps towards his dream of making volleyball a sport that everyone was going to know and appreciate. Bokuto, on the other hand, had been scouted by the V-League, and he was going to start playing in Division 1 right after the end of high school. That meant that they were going to be living in different cities, and with their busy schedules spending time together was going to be a nightmare.

Knowing that, they both agreed that they needed to spend as much time together as possible, for as long as they had the chance to do it. If they remained together all the time, until the day they were going to go their separate ways, they might have found the strength to survive that forced separation. Kuroo's father wasn't exactly sure that they were approaching their situation the right way, but he also knew how stubborn his son could be, so they only touched that topic of conversation once. Bokuto's parents, on the other hand, seemed to agree more, and they appreciated the fact that the two of them wanted to spend together every moment of every day from graduation to the day they were going to be separated.

That was how the two of them had come up with a perfect plan. They needed to be together, and they wanted to be alone for as much time as possible, enjoying each other's company but in an entertaining way. And the only way they could think of in order to accomplish that goal was to take a road trip together.

The idea had actually been Kuroo's, and Bokuto had seemed to be extremely interested in it the moment he heard it. They planned the trip perfectly, so that they could spend two weeks together, visiting the best tourist attractions all over Japan, traveling by car and being together all the time. Kuroo's grandfather even agreed on lending them his car for the trip, since Kuroo had been responsible enough in order to manage to get his driver's license right before graduating high school. Bokuto, on the other hand, had no time for driving lessons, too taken by volleyball in order to think about anything else.

They didn't have much money, since they were still too young for that after all, and what their families were willing to give them for the trip wasn't going to last for long, they knew it too well. That was the reason why Bokuto suggested that spending money on hotels was pointless. He would have been happy with the idea of camping, and he would have been okay with sleeping in the car as well. Kuroo, on the other hand, didn't think it was going to be a good idea at all. He preferred to pay for a cheap motel in order to at least have a bed, but apparently his boyfriend didn't think the same. In the end, Kuroo ended up agreeing with Bokuto's idea and accepting to sleep in a tent or in the car. He knew that it was going to be uncomfortable as hell, but he was willing to accept any compromise in order to be able to be with Bokuto all the time. And if his boyfriend wanted to go camping, then they were going to go camping.

Their sleeping accommodations were another topic of discussion that raised the interest of both their families and their friends, and there everyone agreed in saying that their idea was stupid. In fact, pretty much all of the people who cared about them were taking bets on how long they were going to last, before accepting that their sleeping arrangements weren't working and deciding to go for something more comfortable. When Kenma laughed at the idea of Kuroo waking up in such an uncomfortable situation, the boy could only tell him to shut up, and that he was going to prove them all wrong. He wasn't exactly sure about what he was saying though, because after all he was only doing it for Bokuto. He would have loved to sleep in a normal hotel like everyone else.

Then graduation came, and everything was ready for their departure. Kuroo had the entire itinerary of their trip outlined, and he was sure that they were going to have a lot of fun together. Plus he was going to be with Bokuto the entire time, and that was all that really mattered to him. After all, nothing was more important than being with his boyfriend, especially when the time they had together was incredibly limited. That was why he had a confident smile on his face when he left home early in the morning, the day after graduation, to go pick up Bokuto and start their new adventure together.

* * *

Their first day of road trip was exciting. Kuroo spent most of the day driving, but they talked and laughed all the time they spent inside the car, and just being together was enough in order to be happy. They also managed to begin their visits, and when it started to get dark they found a good place where to plant their tent. They camped outside that night, making love under the stars and sleeping in each other's arms. It was romantic and beautiful, and absolutely perfect. Kuroo loved every second of it, almost getting to appreciate their sleeping arrangements after all.

But that, of course, didn't last for long. The real problems started early the following morning, when both of them woke up feeling cold and with aching backs. Maybe sleeping in the tent hadn't been the best idea in the world. But it was still better than the alternative, since sleeping in the car still looked at least five times worse. Trying not to think about the way they had slept, Kuroo put on a big smile and they resumed their trip early in the morning.

Soon, Kuroo had to correct himself. Sleeping in the car wasn't five times worse than sleeping in the tent. It was actually at least ten times worse, and he hated it. But unfortunately not everywhere they went they were able to put down their tent, meaning that most of the days they actually had to sleep in the car.

During the day, the driving time was pleasurable, because they were enjoying each other's company, and they both loved the places they were visiting as well. They took tons of pictures, to better commit the road trip to memory, and they were actually having the time of their lives. The only thing that wasn't working was the sleeping part, because it was really horrible.

One morning, after almost an entire week of traveling together around the country, Kuroo woke up on the back seat of the car with every muscle in his body aching. Bokuto was still asleep, almost entirely on top of him. There wasn't much room for two big guys like them to sleep comfortably inside the car, after all, since it wasn't that big itself, and they always ended up lying mostly on top of each other, meaning that the one who ended on the bottom usually had an even more uncomfortable time sleeping. And that night it had been Kuroo's turn.

He wanted to get up and stretch his back and legs a little, but he didn't want to wake Bokuto, so he remained exactly where he was. Half of his body was feeling numb, but he still tried to ignore the sensation as he took the time to admire the beauty of his sleeping boyfriend. He knew that he was lucky, because he had been blessed with the presence of Bokuto by his side. And if he had to suffer by sleeping in very uncomfortable positions just to be with him, Kuroo was gladly going to do it.

Kuroo was still lost in those thoughts, when he felt Bokuto start to stir a little against him. It was a sign that the other was waking up as well, and Kuroo didn't move in order not to disturb him. Slowly, Bokuto opened his eyes and the two of them locked gazes. Bokuto still looked incredibly sleepy, and it only made Kuroo feel the need to smile a little more.

"I'm hungry..." Bokuto slurred, his voice still affected but the sleepiness. Kuroo found that incredibly endearing.

"I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and didn't wanna wake you" Kuroo commented, chuckling. Of course he was joking, because there was no way he could have had breakfast ready, since they had nothing to eat in the car. But the part where Bokuto was sleeping on his arm was true, because Kuroo still couldn't feel the limb even now that Bokuto was partially moving away from it.

"Don't mock me, I know that there's nothing to eat here" Bokuto at least seemed to have caught up on the fact that there was actually no food there. But Kuroo of course still had a solution for the problem.

"It's okay, there's a convenience store nearby, we can get something there" he said, moving the arm that he could still feel in order to caress Bokuto's hair, that was incredibly messy after the way they had slept, his bedhead almost rivaling with Kuroo's own.

Bokuto whined, moving to press his face against Kuroo's chest. "I give up, can we get a hotel for tonight? Another night in this car and I'll go crazy!" he complained, finally accepting the fact that the idea of sleeping like that had definitely not been the best idea they could have had. Kuroo found himself laughing at that.

"Weren't you the one who thought that camping was going to be fun, even though I told you it was uncomfortable?" he asked, mocking his boyfriend a little, but still in a very affectionate way. Bokuto grumbled, making Kuroo chuckle some more.

"If I could see past-me now, I would slap myself in the face!" Bokuto stated, certain about what he was saying. It only made Kuroo laugh harder than he already was.

"It's okay, don't worry. Tonight we'll sleep in a bed, I promise" Kuroo finally agreed. To be completely honest, he had been waiting for that moment for days now. He was waiting for Bokuto to finally give up and suggest to get a hotel room, because he really needed one but at the same time he didn't want to be the first one to ask for it. He didn't want to look bad in front of Bokuto, passing for the one who couldn't handle a little adversity. But now that Bokuto had suggested the hotel solution, Kuroo was absolutely glad to take it.

That night, they really stopped at a hotel. A decent one, not too nice that it ended up being too expensive for them, but still good enough that they could enjoy sleeping in a bed for once. Kuroo had missed that sensation more than anything else in the world. As soon as his body touched the bed, that night, he immediately relaxed. He was okay with just going to sleep like that, and finally rest well for the first time in days. Instead, Bokuto wanted to have sex, and Kuroo was definitely okay with that. They hadn't been able to have sex in the car, because they were way too big to fit in there while moving. Having sex in a bed, however, was a nice change, and they slept peacefully in each other's arms after that.

The following morning they were supposed to check out, but they didn't. Instead, they paid for another couple of nights, and they spent the entire days in their room. They never really left the bed, just lying there together all the time and having sex from time to time. In the end, they spent a whole week at the hotel, putting an early end to their trip around the country.

When they got back home to Tokyo, their families and friends asked them all about their trip. They didn't have the courage to admit that they had given up, so they never mentioned the week spent in their hotel room. They told everyone that they’d had a really good time, and that at least was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in meeting other people who appreciate this ship, you can join the Bokuroo Discord server by clicking [HERE](https://discord.gg/QQQeuUAuxe).  
> If you want to talk not only about Bokuroo but pretty much all things Haikyuu, you can find me on Twitter at @SuperEllen4 (the account is pretty new, but I have every intention to post fics, ideas and pretty much everything Bokuroo related that comes to my mind)


End file.
